


constellations

by night_writing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, akira likes to flirt with akechi who is not having any of it, maybe? not too sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_writing/pseuds/night_writing
Summary: Akira takes Goro out stargazing.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these two before, so I hope they aren't too ooc,,,

**Akira:** hey akechi

 **Akira:** are you free tomorrow night?

 **Goro:** I believe so. 

**Goro:** Why do you ask?

 **Akira:** so there’s this new place that i found

 **Akira:** and i thought you’d might like it too

 **Akira:** you want to come?

 **Goro:** Sure. 

**Goro:** What time and where would you like to meet up?

 **Akira:** Leblanc @ 5pm

 **Goro:** That seems quite late…

 **Goro:** Are you sure it won’t be closed by then?

 **Akira:** nah, we’ll be fine

 **Akira:** trust me on this, Akechi-Senpai ♡ 

**Goro:** … 

**Goro:** Okay. 5pm at leblanc it is.

 **Akira:** thanks, see you there

 **Akira:** and don’t forget to bring a jacket

 **Goro:** Goodbye, Kurusu-kun.

* * *

“If I may ask, where are we going, exactly?” Akechi asks as the bus stops in the middle of a forest. Kurusu stretches out his back by the side, like this is entirely normal.

“You’ll see. Come on, we’re walking the rest of the way there.” Kurusu starts up a road that leads into the mountains. The chirping of crickets echo loudly in every direction, and Akechi is utterly dumbfounded. “The next bus isn’t for another two hours, by the way.”

Might as well see where this leads. Akechi smiles politely, and follows him up the mountain.

Time passes. The sky begins to fade from burnt orange to the darkest black as the clouds disappear over the horizon. There isn’t a single street light in view, which begs to question the safety of drivers and pedestrians alike. 

“We’re here.” Kurusu’s voice echoes from somewhere up ahead. Akechi jogs up to him, and stares. There’s a small clearing that peaks out from beside the road, outlined by a bulky metal railing. In the distance is a multitude of colors that light up Tokyo during the night. Kurusu motions for Akechi to follow, and he does.

They approach the edge. Kurusu sits down and huddles against his coat. He pats the ground beside him, looking at Akechi with expectant eyes. Akechi sighs, and joins him in the grass. He looks at Kurusu, who is staring out to the city in the distance.

“I’ve never seen the city from here before,” Kurusu comments. “It’s a lot brighter.”

“I suppose so. The billboards are always showing colorful advertisements, so that might contribute to it. Is this what you wanted to show me?” Akechi asks, and Kurusu shakes his head.

“Nah. I wanted to show you the stars; the city lights make them hard to see, and the weather’s clear tonight.”

The stars?

Akechi looks up, and gasps sofly. An infinite amount of little white stars glitter across the sky. Some burn brighter than others, shining more distinctly than little ones around them. 

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Kurusu asks.

“It‘s… beautiful,” Akechi whispers. “Where did you come up with this?”

“Went to the planetarium with Nijima a while back, and the stars there reminded me of when I was a kid. Stargazing’s pretty fun too, so.” There’s this faraway look in his eyes when he talks; Akechi doesn’t answer.

“Heh, I’m guessing you like it?” Kurusu teases with a sly smile. “You aren’t usually this quiet.” Akechi blinks, and laughs lightly.

“Ah, yes. I don’t get many opportunities to properly reflect in nature, so thank you for inviting me here.” Kurusu hums in response, and Akechi continues. “Though, if I’m being honest, I am a little surprised you invited me. ’m sure you have quite a number of friends who would appreciate this more, like Kitagawa-kun.”

There’s a long moment of silence, and Akechi can’t tell if he’s just deep in thought or he actually fell asleep. It wouldn’t be surprising, as the scenery is quite relaxing.

“They’re all busy tonight. Besides, I like hanging out with you. You’re interesting.” Kurusu turns over to face Akechi. His eyelashes brush slowly against his glasses as he blinks, and he almost seems to be doing this on purpose.

Akechi almost laughs. He’s been called many things: intelligent, charming, brilliant, but definitely not _interesting_. He’s unpredictable, as always; but that’s what makes his company enjoyable.

”Also, you falling asleep on me during the ride was just an added bonus.” Kurusu smiles innocently. Akechi’s eye twitches.

Actually, Kurusu is just infuriating. 

He _really_ wants to whack that smug expression off Kurusu’s stupid yet charming face. Instead, he offers a light smile. “You said this reminded you of when you were younger, yes? Did you go stargazing often?”

“Mmm, guess you could say that.” Kurusu sighs as he leans back and lays on the grass. “My dad liked to take me camping every summer; every night we’d stare at the stars, trying to name all the constellations. He only knew about the Big Dipper, though.”

“That sounds quite lovely. Do you ever miss it?” Akechi asks, and Kurusu stiffens.

“... Not really. I haven’t heard from him since I left,” he quietly. There’s something bitter behind his words.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.. That must’ve been hard.” Akechi knows a thing or two about absent fathers, after all. Kurusu shrugs.

“I guess.” The wind picks up, and Akechi shivers. There’s a slight rustling of paper from Kurusu, and he pulls out a small booklet. It’s too dark to read what it says.”You don’t know where the constellations are, right? I can remember some, but this booklet also points out the main ones. I can show you some, if you want.”

“I’d be delighted to,” Akechi says, and Kurusu smiles.

“Great. Move closer.”

Akechi blinks. 

“I beg your pardon, but what?”

“I was asking you to move closer to me. With how dark it is, I doubt you can see where I'm pointing to if you’re that far away.”

What a cheeky bastard.

“... I see. Very well then.” Akechi inches his way over to Kurusu, who’s smiling that damned innocent smile again. They’re almost touching now. “Is this close enough?”

“Perfect, thanks. Now, if you look at that bright star over there…”


End file.
